A plant monitoring control device acquires plant data, which are various kinds of parameter date indicating a state of a plant, from a process control device that controls the plant. An operator monitors current plant data values, a trend graph showing change tendencies, and the like, on a monitoring screen, and commands the process control device to carry out a necessary control.
However, it may happen that as a result of a process such as, for example, a parameter setting value change or valve opening and closing being implemented in accordance with an operator command, a plant response differs from an expectation of the operator. Because of this, the operator has to carry out control while monitoring plant data change tendencies, and it may happen that an operation takes a long time.
Also, in order to implement an important control that has a large effect, it is necessary that the operator carries out training on a training simulator. Furthermore, when actually operating, the operator's attention is drawn by multiple confirmation buttons, there are a large number of operations, and there is a large burden on the operator.
Therefore, as support for reducing the burden on the operator, a simulator that simulates the plant is used, and a prediction of a change in plant data after implementing a control is carried out. For example, a plant operation support device including a first prediction simulator, which predicts a future plant trend based on changed setting value information when an operator changes a setting value, and a second simulator, which predicts a future plant trend based on setting value information before the change, is disclosed in Patent Document 1.